Tumblr Prompts
by silentever
Summary: A collection of all of the prompts and rambling one-shots I randomly post on Tumblr.
1. You Are Not Going Without Me

**_"You are not going without me"_**

 _\- requested by whenimaroundsheldon_

 _A/N: Thank you for the prompts I received! I present to you some senseless drabble sprinkled with cheesy fluff to brighten up your Monday evening._

* * *

Amy tiptoed around the kitchen collecting her bag, shoes and keys as quietly as she could. It was six o'clock in the morning, and Amy was close to successfully sneaking out of the apartment without waking her still-sleeping husband.

She felt conflicted. Should she have told Sheldon where she was going? Would he be hurt when he found out she was doing this without him? What will he say if he wakes up and she's not in the apartment? Brushing these thought to the side, Amy marched on with her plan. The doctor's surgery was only a ten minute walk away, but if she drove it would be even quicker. She lunged towards the front door with too much enthusiasm and accidentally kicked the bookshelf standing by the door, causing books and ornaments to crash, clatter and fall onto the floor. She inwardly cursed, but before she could escape Sheldon was standing in the bedroom doorway, dazed and confused.

"Amy, what are you doing?" asked a sleepy Sheldon as he rubbed his eyes and tried to flatten his bed hair.

"It's early, go back to sleep" Amy soothed as she tried to collect and reorganise the scattered literature, but Sheldon's persistence didn't disappoint.

"It's six AM, why are you dressed already?"

"I just needed to go out" was the best excuse Amy's wavering brain could muster in that moment.

"I bought the granola bars you like yesterday"

"I'm not going shopping, Sheldon!" Amy snapped.

"I never said you were!" Sheldon replied in a slightly raised voice; what had he said now? Amy sighed, defeated. She knew the only way out of this was to tell the truth.

"I'm going to see my doctor" Amy admitted.

Sheldon glanced at his watch.

"At six in the morning?! Dr. Weinstein meant it when she said she spends her whole life at work"

"That's not the point here Sheldon" she said simultaneously rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry…are you sick, what's wrong?" He asked sincerely

"Nothing I hope, that what I'm going to make sure of" concerned, Sheldon stepped out of the doorway and closer to Amy. "I'm going to get a fertility test" Sheldon blinked, clearly affected by his wife's revelation.

"Why?"

"Well, we've been married for a while now and we're not getting any younger. It's also no secret that you want children" Sheldon paused, and gave a small nod.

"Do you?" He asked suddenly.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want children?" Amy's face softened at the genuine selfless concern Sheldon displayed.

"Of course I do, that's why I haven't been getting our hopes up. You know how hard it was for Leonard and Penny, and she's much younger than I am. I just wanted to make sure it was definitely a possibility before I brought the subject up" Amy admitted. Sheldon held his stare and took a shallow breath, his emotions concealed by his expressionless face.

"You are not going without me"

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I don't want you to go on your own" he expressed firmly.

"Sheldon it's probably all fine, it's just a precaution" Amy tried to reason with Sheldon, but to no avail.

"I don't care, this is a big deal and I want to be there…as long as you want me there of course" Sheldon added sheepishly, suddenly realising how forceful his words could sound.

"Of course I do, this affects both of us. I just didn't want you to panic about it." Sheldon gave Amy a small smile and wrapped her in a heartfelt embrace.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it" Sheldon assured; "together".


	2. Just Relax, I'll Wash Your Hair For You

**"** **Just relax, I'll wash your hair for you"**

\- requested by platypus-quacks-too

 _A/N: This is possibly the strangest prompt I've ever received, but I decided to write it as a Shamy with Halley fic. As always leave me a review to tell me what you think!_

* * *

It had been half an hour since Amy said she would arrive home but there Sheldon sat, alone on the sofa in 4B waiting to start a date night. It was unlike Amy to be tardy so Sheldon decided to call her and ask what was keeping her. Just as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, he heard Amy's voice outside the front door. Sheldon rose to open it but paused when he heard her talking in an unnaturally shrill pitch.

Cautiously, Sheldon opened the door to find the last thing he expected - Amy carrying a toddler on her hip.

"Amy!" He whined, "What's going on? I thought tonight was date night"

"It was, but Howard popped into my lab as I was leaving and asked if I could pick Halley up while he and Bernadette go for a baby scan. He said they would only be an hour or so, so we can still have a date night once this little one goes back home" Amy cooed, eyes fixated on the little girl in her arms.

"Very well" Sheldon surrendered as he opened the door wider for the girls to enter the apartment. He had mostly learned not to argue with Amy when she wanted something.

"Okay little one" Amy started as she put Halley and her changing bag down on the teal sofa, "what do you want to do? Are you thirsty?" Halley just looked up and smiling and babbling.

"Remember she's not our child, I doubt she can even form coherent words yet" Sheldon piped up from the kitchen, causing Amy to roll her eyes. Amy began to search through Halley's bag and quickly realised it contained nothing that would entertain the small child.

"Sheldon there aren't any toys in here" she informed him. Instead of being awkward like he naturally is, Sheldon offered a solution:

"I have a paint set in the closet that I bought as my nephew's Christmas present, but I've got plenty of time to buy him another set"

"How does that sound?" Amy asked Halley enthusiastically. The little girl waved her arms around and began to squeal.

xxx

Sheldon didn't know how it happened, but he had gone from peacefully waiting for date night to trying to control a paint-covered toddler in less than an hour. Amy, on the other hand, was in her element. She had spent the evening watching her fiancé interacting with the toddler - a glorious glimpse into her future, providing Halley hadn't put Sheldon off of children for life. Amy had gone to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and continued to watch the strangers bond with each other. Suddenly, despite Sheldon's best efforts, Halley flung her loaded paintbrush into her hair and began to cry.

"Oh no, sshh don't cry" Sheldon soothed. Amy returned to the makeshift art studio and also tried to calm her down.

After Halley's initial shock had passed, Sheldon tried to get through to the toddler. "That's it, just relax, I'll wash your hair for you"

"You will?!" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm not having a one-year-old running around out apartment with hair full of paint" Sheldon sneakily left out the fact that he actually enjoyed Halley's company more than he had expected. With this, he picked the little girl up in one swift move and carried her to the bathroom as he began to explain the meaning of the lighting bolt plastered on his chest.

"I'll be there in a minute" Amy called, still swooning over the prospect of Sheldon as a father.


End file.
